Sous implants
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Après que Robin l'a libéré du joug de Trigon, Slade passa son temps à développer la technologie de contrôle dont il s'était servi sur Terra. Il revient avec l'idée d'essayer cette nouvelle version de son système sur son futur Apprenti. VO : Coldfiredragon


**_Disclaimer : _**La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
>En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de <strong>Coldfiredragon<strong>. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et le remercie pour son aimable autorisation de publication.  
>La version originale est disponible sur ce site, à cette adresse : http :  www . fanfiction . net / s / 4601071 / 1 / Clipped

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Note de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire de coldfiredragon, ndt)** **:** Ce récit prend place un an, ou peu s'en faut, après la dernière saison des _Teen Titans_. L'équipe s'est posée, chacun des membres a révélé son identité aux autres et Dick (alias Robin) a presque réussi à laisser Slade derrière lui. Des indices dans le texte suggèrent un slash Slade / Robin à sens unique sans que rien ne soit explicité.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sous implants<strong>_

_**Un texte de coldfiredragon**_

_**Traduit par Frank Black 6**_

Bip... bip... bip... bip...

Le léger signal sonore régulier émis par un moniteur cardiaque et l'odeur métallique du sang envahirent les sens de Robin qui commençait à se réveiller. Le jeune héros ouvrit doucement les yeux et cligna des paupières pour faire barrage à la lumière crue des lampes opératoires qui obstruait sa vue. Il était allongé sur le ventre et, afin qu'il pût respirer, on avait enfoncé son visage dans l'orifice du brancard prévu à cet effet... mais pourquoi se trouvait-il dans cet endroit ?

Il plia les poignets et tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit la douleur qui s'élançait dans ses bras. Quelque chose s'enfonçait _dans_ le muscle du dos de sa main et quelque chose d'autre était fiché profondément dans le muscle juste au-dessus de son coude. Il chercha à s'asseoir mais, à son grand étonnement, ses muscles ne lui obéissaient pas. La peur s'empara brusquement de son être et dissipa du même coup le brouillard médicamenteux pour l'abandonner à son trouble.

Bip... bip... bip... bip...

Le signal du moniteur s'accélérait tandis qu'il commençait à céder à la panique et son corps se tendit alors qu'il tremblait sans pouvoir se maîtriser jusqu'à ce qu'une main chaude, les doigts écartés, se posa à plat sur le haut de son dos afin de l'immobiliser... maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne sentait en fait plus rien sous le niveau de cette main.

« N'essaie pas de bouger. Tu souffres d'une lésion de la colonne vertébrale. »

Cette voix ferme et soyeuse lui était familière mais, puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de porter son regard ailleurs que sur le sol, son esprit, sous l'emprise des drogues qui lui avaient été administrées, ne parvenait tout simplement pas à poser un nom dessus.

« Tout va bien se passer, poursuivit la voix en question. Infirmière ? »

Robin écouta ces paroles et prit une inspiration tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de toutes ses forces et sentait les larmes monter derrière ses paupières closes. Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que son masque lui avait été ôté et cette pensée manqua de faire remonter dans sa gorge l'ébullition d'un éclat de rire proche de l'hystérie. Il ravala celui-ci et rouvrit brutalement les yeux lorsqu'on lui apposa avec fermeté un masque à oxygène sur son nez et sa bouche. Il essaya de retenir sa respiration durant une longue seconde mais bien vite ses paupières se fermèrent, sous l'effet de leur propre poids et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>À son réveil, il se trouvait dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, recroquevillé sur l'un de ses flancs. Pendant un long moment, il ne chercha pas à bouger, terrifié à l'idée de découvrir qu'il en était incapable. Il referma ses yeux et demeura allongé là. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations afin de se donner le courage qui lui était nécessaire pour tenter d'agiter ses orteils. Ces derniers <em>remuèrent<em> et Dick poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d'étendre ses jambes, non sans grimacer légèrement lorsqu'il fut confronté aux plaintes de ses muscles endoloris et qu'il sentit qu'un objet de forme arrondie était fiché dans sa hanche.

Il était si fatigué, il passa donc une main dans ses cheveux souples avant de se rapprocher du mur en roulant sur lui-même puis posa sa joue dans le creux de sa main. Quelque chose de dur et de rond, plus large qu'un bouchon de bouteille, se pressa contre sa mâchoire et il leva la main pour l'examiner. Il faisait trop sombre dans cette pièce pour distinguer les détails avec précision mais un disque composé de ce qui semblait être du métal s'enfonçait sous la peau de son poignet. Dick changea de position de manière à pouvoir le toucher et son cœur se souleva lorsqu'il découvrit un disque identique sur le dessus de son autre main. Il plia les doigts pour voir ce qui se passerait et il fut pris d'un frisson. Il ne _sentait_ même pas les implants lorsqu'il bougeait. Le souvenir vague de s'être réveillé avec une douleur dans les mains et les coudes lui revint subitement en mémoire et il leva les bras pour vérifier. Et comme il s'y attendait, une autre paire de disques avait été implantée dans les ensembles de muscles juste au-dessus de ses coudes. Un nouveau frisson s'empara de lui et il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules. Il tressaillit alors en découvrant les disques qui avaient été introduits jusque dans les nerfs de ses épaules.

Le trouble naquit dans son esprit et il roula sur le dos. Un objet de forme ronde et de la taille de son transmetteur de Titan se pressa rudement contre le bas de sa colonne vertébrale tandis qu'il sentait un disque plus petit entre ses omoplates. Dick, qui s'imaginait que le plus large des deux _était_ son transmetteur, poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il décollait son dos du lit et cherchait le dispositif d'une main. Il n'y avait rien sur le lit à l'endroit où il avait senti le disque contre lui, aussi roula-t-il sur le côté avant de toucher son dos, non sans hésitation. Là où il s'attendait à entrait en contact avec une peau chaude, il ne trouva qu'un fin disque dont il avait déjà perçu la forme lorsqu'il s'était allongé.

La respiration de Dick s'accéléra et ses yeux parcoururent vivement la pièce à la recherche d'une source de lumière. Il y avait une lampe sur la table de chevet et il l'alluma. La lumière étonnamment crue le fit cligner des yeux et il repoussa les draps pour se lever mais révéla ainsi deux autres jeux de disques greffés sur les côtés de ses genoux et de ses chevilles. L'adolescent glissa une main sous le tissu de son boxer et la porta à l'endroit où il avait senti pour la première fois quelque chose contre son flanc ; il fut presque agité d'un sanglot lorsqu'il découvrit une sixième paire de disques fichée dans les muscles de ses hanches. Il s'assit lentement et tendit les bras devant lui avant de révéler ses mains à la lumière. La moitié noire et satinée de chacun des disques brillait sous cet éclairage puis vint le tour des moitiés couleur cuivre qui renvoyaient un éclat insouciant tandis que le jeune homme tournait ses bras pour examiner ses coudes. La gorge de Dick se serra et il comprit pourquoi la voix du chirurgien lui était familière au moment où il reconnut les couleurs de Slade. Son cœur se souleva dangereusement : il jeta ses jambes hors du lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'il vomissait puis il s'essuya la bouche tout en s'adossant à la porte vitrée de la douche. Comme il s'appuyait contre la vitre, le disque dans son dos frottait contre sa colonne vertébrale et il grimaça : il se demandait ce que son ennemi pouvait bien attendre de lui désormais et il essayait de ne pas céder à la panique. Une fois qu'il aurait regagné la Tour après avoir fui cet endroit, Vic serait en mesure de lui ôter ces trucs, quoi qu'ils pussent bien être.

Dick ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et posa sa tête contre la porte en verre. Slade avait disparu après la chute de Trigon et il ignorait où il se terrait jusqu'à ce jour. Lorsque la Confrérie avait menacé les Titans, il avait tiré un trait sur lui pour se concentrer sur les menaces les plus imminentes pour son équipe et pour sa ville... son équipe. Dick ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Où étaient-ils ? Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le mur afin de bénéficier d'un appui tandis qu'il se levait et il se figea lorsque sa main toucha du verre.

_'Ne regarde pas !_ s'ordonna-t-il en essayant de soumettre son esprit à sa volonté._'_

Malgré ses efforts, ses yeux se portèrent malgré tout sur son reflet et il se leva doucement, profondément désemparé et malade. Il se retourna pour observer le disque à la base de sa colonne vertébrale et il frissonna en voyant le « S » couleur cuivre qui ressortait sur le fond noir. Il devait sortir de là avant que Slade ne se rendît compte qu'il était réveillé.

La chambre était dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée et il aperçut une pile bien ordonnée de vêtements posée sur une chaise à côté du lit. Le jean simple et le tee-shirt noir dissimulait la plupart de ses implants, exceptés ceux de ses bras et de ses chevilles, mais il n'y avait aucunes chaussures en vue. Il gagna la porte à pas de loup et l'étudia. La serrure et la glissière de la porte se trouvaient de l'autre côté et il laissa échapper un soupir de frustration tandis qu'il regagnait le centre de la pièce. Les bouches d'aération étaient trop étroites, ce qui n'était pas le cas des fenêtres, malheureusement verrouillées électroniquement. Dick jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un objet qui lui permettrait de forcer le couvercle du boîtier de sécurité et dénicha un stylo dans le bureau avant de se hisser sur l'appui de fenêtre. Le cache céda sans difficulté, lui permettant d'extraire le panneau technique pour en trafiquer les fils.

« Que de ressources, dit tout à coup la voix de Slade en ronronnant. »

Dick leva vivement les yeux du tableau et parcourut la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il eût localisé la caméra. Il descendit en se laissant tomber et s'approcha du dispositif de surveillance.

« Je suis certain que tu te poses des questions, poursuivit-il. Peut-être conviendrait-il de te faire une démonstration. »

Dick serra les poings et jeta un regard noir en direction de la caméra.

« Une démonstration de quoi ? siffla-t-il à voix basse, lui qui redoutait de connaître par avance la réponse à sa question et qui priait le ciel de lui donner tort.

— À genoux, ordonna Slade sur un ton doucereux.

— Pas devant toi, répliqua sèchement l'adolescent, furieux. »

Slade ne répondit rien et la respiration de Dick s'accéléra tandis qu'il attendait que quelque événement se produisît. Pendant un long moment, il ne se passa rien et le garçon sentit ses paumes de main devenir légèrement moites.

« Quel dommage, finit par répondre Slade qui faisait vibrer sa voix. Je t'ai dit de t'agenouiller. »

Il avait presque murmuré ces mots et Dick serra les dents lorsqu'une vive douleur le transperça entre les épaules. Aussitôt, ses jambes et son dos furent parcourus de picotements pendant un moment et ils finirent par se plier d'eux-même. Le mouvement était fluide, et non saccadés comme l'étaient ceux de Terra, et une fois au sol, il devint impossible pour lui de se relever. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais c'était comme si son cerveau ne communiquait plus avec son corps. Il tendit sa main en direction de l'implant près de sa cheville et il essaya de glisser ses ongles sous le dispositif.

« Pas de ça, intervint Slade d'une voix posée. Tu ne ferai qu'endommager davantage les nerfs de tes jambes. À présent, pose les mains à plat sur le sol.

— _Davantage_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ? »

Dick s'interrompit brusquement et ferma vivement les yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle douleur s'abattait dans son dos. Ses bras furent parcourus de picotements puis se déplacèrent d'eux-même avec la même aisance que ses jambes plus tôt.

« C'est bien, reprit Slade qui semblait fier de lui à bien des égards. Maintenant, ne bouges plus. »

Dick sentait son visage le brûlait sous l'effet de l'humiliation et son corps trembler de peur.

« Laisse moi me relever, supplia-t-il doucement. »

Il détestait se trouvait dans cette position car elle lui donnait l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un chien, il détestait ne pas avoir de contrôle sur son propre corps, et il se demanda si Terra avait éprouvé le même sentiment lorsqu'elle avait découvert que Slade pouvait la contrôler. Elle lui avait résisté cependant. C'était une question de volonté et il essaya d'obliger son corps à se mouvoir. Celui-ci ne trembla même pas, c'était comme si son esprit était déconnecté de ses muscles.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'apprendre où se trouve ta place, lui répondit Slade à voix basse. Une heure devrait suffire pour ta première leçon.

— Slade ? »

Dick se moquait de paraître effrayé. Cet homme n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner dans cette position une heure durant. De cette légère crainte naquirent des frissons qui lui parcoururent vivement l'échine.

« Pitié, Slade, supplia-t-il. »

Au contact du sol glacial, ses genoux commençaient déjà à le faire souffrir.

« Une heure, mon garçon, lui promit Slade. Et plus de supplique autrement j'allonge ta peine. »

Sous l'effet de la menace, davantage de frissons parcoururent l'échine de Dick qui baissa la tête et serra fermement les lèvres tandis qu'il essayait de se ressaisir et de se calmer. Slade ruina ses efforts en poursuivant son discours :

« Terra n'était rien d'autre qu'un essai, _Dick_. »

L'homme avait presque prononcé son nom dans un ronronnement et l'interpellé frissonna. Il détestait la manière dont Slade l'articulait, il détestait le désir évident qui résonnait dans sa voix.

« Depuis que tu m'as libéré de Trigon, j'ai eu plus d'une année pour effectuer des recherches sur cette technologie et lui apporter mes propres modifications. Rien - Que - Pour - Toi. »

Les yeux de Dick le brûlaient et sa vision se troublait tandis qu'il entendait Slade lui expliquait que le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur Terra était basé sur sa combinaison et sur l'association de la nanotechnologie à un courant électrique afin de faire se mouvoir ses membres selon sa volonté. Ce contrôle dépendait de la combinaison... C'était cela qui avait précipité le premier échec de Slade : depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté, il avait donc passé son temps à chercher un moyen de régler le problème de la combinaison. L'homme continuait de parler et Dick sentait la sueur qui s'écoulait des pores de sa peau alors que de légers spasmes agitaient ses muscles endoloris. Slade cessa tout à coup de parler et Dick leva les yeux vers la caméra. Il se demandait pourquoi Slade était ainsi devenu silencieux.

« Slade ? murmura-t-il d'un air mal assuré. »

Non qu'il voulût que l'homme lui répondît, il ne voulait simplement pas rester seul et la voix douce et soyeuse de Slade lui donnait l'occasion de focaliser son attention sur quelque chose. Le silence s'éternisa et son corps frémit vivement tandis que l'épuisement commençait à le gagner et la panique s'empara progressivement de lui. Sa poitrine se souleva dans un sanglot et il baissa la tête.

« S'-il-te-plait bouge, s'il-te-plaît bouge, pitié. »

Dick répétait ces mots encore et encore d'une voix à peine audible. Ses jambes s'étaient endormies depuis un moment à force de rester à genoux sous la contrainte et les muscles de ses bras hurlaient de douleur tandis qu'ils supportaient sans répit le poids de la partie supérieure de son corps.

« Pathétique. »

La douce voix de Slade lui fit lever vivement la tête et la gorge de Dick devint sèche lorsqu'il découvrit que l'homme en question se tenait devant lui. Il avait été si absorbé par l'état de son corps qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Laisse-moi me relever ! murmura Dick, désespéré. »

Le besoin qu'il éprouvait de rompre le contact avec ce sol glacial avait balayé sans difficulté l'instinct qu'il avait eu de rester silencieux. Slade sourit en le regardant et secoua la tête.

« Je t'ai dit plus de supplique. »

Le masque que portait l'homme qui lui faisait face empêchait Dick de savoir s'il souriait lorsqu'il lui avait dit cela mais l'adolescent pensait avoir perçu une note d'amusement dans la voix du mercenaire. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Le léger frottement provoquées par les bottes de Slade sur le sol le fit lever la tête à nouveau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il le voyait s'éloigner à reculons en direction de la porte.

« Non, supplia Dick à mi-voix.

— Quinze minutes de plus, mon garçon. »

L'homme avala le dernier pas qui le séparait du couloir et la porte se referma devant lui. La poitrine de l'adolescent se souleva et il sentit des larmes couler le long de son visage. Sous l'effet de l'épuisement, des spasmes agitèrent ses muscles mais il était totalement incapable de _bouger_ ou de changer de position. Que lui avait fait subir Slade pour exercer un tel contrôle sur son corps ? Les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur atroce et Dick entra en hyperventilation.

Tout à coup, des picotements parcoururent ses muscles et il s'écroula sur l'un de ses flancs au moment où il fut libéré de l'emprise de Slade. La douleur résonnait à travers son corps tel un bourdonnement et il sanglota doucement tandis qu'il demeurait étendu là. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et lorsque les bottes du mercenaire envahirent son champ de vision, le jeune homme chercha à s'éloigner en roulant par terre mais son corps était trop épuisé. Slade posa un genou à terre à côté de lui et Dick poussa un hurlement pitoyable tandis que l'homme lui caressait la cuisse. Ce toucher délicat était horriblement douloureux pour ce muscle qui se réveillait péniblement, du moins pour ce qu'il parvenait à sentir de ce dernier. Les nerfs qui entouraient les disques qu'on lui avait implanté semblaient avoir été totalement paralysés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura Dick. »

L'idée que son adversaire pût avoir causé des dommages irréversibles à son système nerveux le terrifiait.

« L'Apprenti que j'aurais du avoir à mes côtés depuis trois années maintenant, répondit Slade sans tarder. »

Il continuait de cajoler la cuisse du garçon qui frissonnait.

« Je ne serai jamais ton Apprenti, Slade ! »

Dick essayait de rendre ses paroles crédibles mais savoir que son opposant pouvait contrôler son corps leur ôtait une partie de leur pouvoir. Slade se saisit de son poignet et le garçon frémit lorsque le pouce de cet homme caressa la surface du disque sur le dos de sa main.

« Peu importe ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas désormais, répliqua ce dernier. »

Il relâcha le bras du jeune homme qui hurla lorsque le membre partiellement endormi toucha le sol. Dick leva les yeux en direction du mercenaire qui se levait et il le suivit du regard tandis qu'il gagnait à nouveau la porte.

« Lorsque tu auras retrouvé l'usage de tes membres, je te suggère de prendre une douche et de te reposer. Nous commencerons l'entraînement à proprement parlé demain matin et tu verras alors la véritable étendue du contrôle que j'ai sur toi et la vanité de ta résistance. »

Dick fut traversé par un frisson et le doux rire de Slade résonna dans les oreilles du héros défait tandis qu'il se lovait sur lui-même et éclatait en sanglots.


End file.
